1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exercise apparatus and more particularly relates to apparatus using a combination of pulleys, rope pulls and weights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combinations of rope pulls and pulleys and weights have long been used in exercise apparatus in which the user would pull on a bar or rope end against the resistive force exerted through the pulley system by the action of the weight. See for example J. E. Dowd, "Exercising Machine," U.S. Pat. No. 426,249.
More recently, exercising apparatus have included weight and pulley systems combined to provide a resistive force in a specified line of direction all with respect to a defined axis of rotation or pull in order to provide the resistive force in a machine specialized for the performance of a specific exercise. See for example Proctor, "Weight Resistant Chest Exercising Device," U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,527; McArthur, "Limb Exercising Apparatus," U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,258; Lambert, Jr., "Leg Extension, Leg Curl, Hip, Thigh, Back and Buttocks Machine," U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,279.
The prior art has also devised a number of exercising machines utilizing weight and pulley systems adaptable to a larger variety of exercises, such as shown by Reach, "Exercising Apparatus," U.S. Pat. No. 1,052,962; Thayer, "Exercising Machine," U.S. Pat. No. 448,305; Morris, "Exercising Device," U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,120 and Sullivan, et al, "Portable Home Gymnasium," U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,590. However, each of these prior art exercising machines included a limitation that the weight which provided the resistive force was either totally unrestrained thereby presiding not only hazard but a loose feel, as in Sullivan; or that the weight was restrained by guides, rails or clasps, such as in Morris, Thayer and Reach, in such a manner that the fluidity of the resistive force was substantially lost or such that frequent and heavy lubrication of the sliding parts which restrained the hanging weight, was required in order to ensure trouble free operation.
Therefore, what is needed is an exercise machine which is selectively alterable to allow the performance of a large number of types of exercise and yet still provides a smooth and free-flowing resistive force without the disadvantage or hazard of a swinging, unrestrained weight.